This Core provides statistical support for planned and ongoing research by Center investigators. Specific activities include: 1) assist in grant preparation and review, 2) serve as a liaison between center investigators and statisticians and other Center investigators, 3) provide computer support and a central database repository. The Core also aims to provide educational outreach on statistical design and analysis issues within the Center and also to the community. The Core does not provide data management services, but will advise individual investigators on how to set up good systems for their studies.